the_world_of_sanquisfandomcom-20200213-history
Factions/ Governments
Governments [[The Sovereign Ports of Wahra]] (Blue dots): * Government: Democratic Federation * A collection of city states banded together by the idea of mutual protection, free trade, and freedom of movement. * Several hundred years ago, trade bustled around the booming city of Clearharbor, overseeing the declining need for subsistence farming as a way of life, but the rising need for public defense as more trade ships meant more pirates and raids. A group of cities, villages, and ports formed the Sovereign Ports of Wahra, its capital centered on Clearharbor. They developed a parliamentary giant, regulating trade coming through the islands and providing defense for its member villages. Overtime, all except the boldest pirates would steer clear of raiding a village flying the Wharanese flag. Independent Villages, Cities, Towns (Sand colored dots): Varies Krosstoen (Light Green Dots): * Government: Democratic Republic * An orc majority nation settled in the northern half of the main island in the region. The citizens elect representatives who speak on their behalf in a chamber in their capital city which bears the name of their nation. * The area mostly subsists on large scale farming, mining, and animal breeding, the latter of which aids Krosstoen in their first two ventures. The nation is famous for raising and domesticating all sorts of fantastic creatures. From wyverns and hippogriffs to dinosaurs and more mundane animals. These are used for defense and as beasts of burden in a way that blends nature and civilization. In limited quantities they export these animals in their domesticated states for those who want to purchase a griffon or a raptor. Vasivu (Yellow Dot): * Government: Monarchy. * The underwater kingdom of the tritons. They have no names for their cities, referring to all of their settlements as Vasivu. Goshen (Dark Green Dot): * Government: Colonial Gerontocracy * Mostly ruled by elves, humans, forest gnomes, and firbolgs from the northeastern nations. * This settlement is a military outpost used to stave off hostilities from nations to the south, southwest, and northwest. Its presence in the Isles provides a buffer zone across the ocean for the nation. Kul Torum (Bright Red Dot): * Government: Colonial Bureaucracy * Mostly ruled by dwarves, humans, rock gnomes, and goliaths from the southwestern nations. (Murgen's homeland) * A conglomeration of the interests of the city states to the southwest where they can project trade, diplomatic envoys, and other economic interests. The settlement also serves as a highly advanced technological military outpost where power is projected from. The Enlightened Court of Lokinu (Brown Dots): * Government: Magocracy * Home to the finest schools and colleges of wizardry and bardic study (Bruno and Orwin studied here) * Ruled by a council of the most powerful mages and bards. To be placed on the council have to pass an extensive examination that takes one week to administer. Factions '''Political Parties in Wahra''' * '''Traditionalists''': This party advocates for a smaller government with lower taxes, less regulation, and a style of governance more akin to when ports ruled themselves as independent city states. Drastic oversight by a far off central government only slows down progress. They favor community cohesion and strong family values that come from years of tradition. Many fishers, traders, farmers are members of this faction. * '''Loyalists''': This party advocates for stronger cohesion between the ports favoring a more robust central government, with taxes going towards funding strong social programs and a military that can properly contain threats from monsters and pirates. They favor the freedom of movement, goods, ideas, workers that comes with more open borders between the ports. Many miners, long haul sailors, laborers, and soldiers/ town guard are members of this faction. '''Other Groups''' * '''The Albatross Conservancy''': This group opposes threats to the natural world preaching the union of the nature and civilization. They are far-ranging in their existence, hence their name, and they can be found all over the world. Known Mercenary Companies